House of night: Neo Doimio City
by Rukia30
Summary: A girl name Aki Izayoi turn into a vampire and went to house of night. Went she there she met a nice boy vampire, Yusei Fudo. Aki met alot of new friends there.
1. Marked

"Aki, it is time for school." My mother yelled, up the stairs. I sat up in my bed. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walk over to my closet. (The song call Wake me up by Avcii.)

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

I put on my school uniform. the girl wear red and the boy wear blue. I walk back to my bed and sat down on it.

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

I put on my shoe and stand back up. I walk out of my room and went downstairs.

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

I saw my mom making breakfast and my father reading the newspaper. "Hi daddy." I said, kiss his cheek and sat down next to him. My mom sat down a planet in front of me and my dad. I finish eating and went in the bathroom.

I looking in the mirror and brush my hair. My hair is long pink hair in the front and short in the back. I walk out of the bathroom. I kiss my mom and dad goodbye and went to school.

Will I did not like school that much. I get yelled at by a teacher like everyday. I saw my best friend at the gate where to school is. I wave that her and she wave back at me. We walk in to the school together. I like school when I see my best friend, Alice everyday.

I remember when we first met.

(Flashback)

I was new at the duel academy. I did not talk to a lot of people when I first come here. I walk down the hallway looking for room 297 that was my math class. I heard the bell ring and I know that I was late for class.

I looking at my paper and find room 297 and walk in. Everyone in the class room look at me. The teacher sat on his disk and looking at his watch. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got last." I said, looking at the teacher.

"And you are." The teacher said, looking at his paper for my name. "Aki izayoi, I'm new." I said. "I'm Mr. Howard and I'm old." Mr. H said. I heard the class start to laugh. I sat down at my seat. A girl with long brown hair start to talk to me.

The day I met Alice. We came best friends right away. We laugh and talk in every class we have together. I was happy I met Alice.

(End of Flashback)

We came to are first class of the day. We sat in the back raw. Mr. Howard walk in the classroom. Alice and I was busy talk not learning to the teacher. I feel a pain in my forehead. I put my hand on my forehead and Alice was still talk to me.

"Alice and Aki do you have something to say to the class?" Mr. H asked, looking at us. I move my hand from my forehead and I saw everyone in the classroom have wide eyes. I turn to look at Alice and her mouth was open.

I stand up and I knew right away they are looking at my forehead. I run out of the classroom and went to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and saw a half a moon on my forehead. I take a step back and run out of the bathroom.

There was no one was in the hallway. I run out of the school building and went to my dual runner. I got in a drive to my house. 'This can be happen to me. I do not what to be turn in to a vampire.' I said to myself, siting in front of my house. I have tear in my eyes and walk up the step to my house.

My dad was not home went I came in the house. My mom was clean the front room. I walk up to her and she stop what she was doing. "Why are you back for." My mom stop talk after she was my mark. "No, why my little girl." My mom cry, looking at me.

I heard the car door open then shut again. My dad was home. "Hey, Aki what are you doing here." My father said, looking at me. My back was face him. My mom walk up to him and told him everything. I turn around and saw my dad eyes was wide.

"Why you, you have to leave." My father said, looking away from me. "Father." I yelled, take a step closer to him. "Stay away from us. Your are a monster." My father yelled. my mom stand there heard what my father just say to me. I run out of the house and got in my car. 'I have to go thehouse of night.' I said to myself.


	2. Welcome to house of night

I wake up and found myself in a room. 'What happen all I remember. I was in my car and now I'm in a room." I said to myself. I sat up and looking around the room. "Hey, are you okay." said a man. I looking at the man was standing my the door. Her have spike black hair with gold highlight. "Yeah, I think so." I said, try to stand up. "You need your rest." The man said push me back down on the bed.

"What your name?" I asked, looking up at him. "Yusei Fudo, your." Yusei said, looking down at me. "My name is Aki Izayoi. Where am I." I asked, close my eyes. "You are in the house of night." Yusei said, sat down in a chair that was by my bed. I open my eyes and looked at his forehead. he have a blue outline and I have red outline. "Did you know that your mark if fill in?" Yusei asked, looking at my mark.

I sat up and grab a mirror. My mark was a red outline now it is fill in. "Full vampire half fill mark." Yusei said, stand up. "After you are batter I will show you around the school." Yusei said, walk out of the room.

I sat in my bed and remember what happen to me all I can remember was in my car. I close my eyes and fell a sleep.

(Dream)

I was driving to house of night because I got mark. I stop my car in front of an old building. I got out of my car and went in the building. "Aki." I heard my name down the hallway. "Wh...who there?" I asked, walk slow down the hallway.

"Aki, came to me." said the voice. I open up the door when I heard the voice. I slow walk in and looking around the room. I saw a white light come for in front of me. A girl with long hair. She look like Carrie underwood in away but her hair is brown.

I take a step back and I watch the girl reach out her hand. "Aki, I mark you for a reason you will be my daughter of Earth. You are my eyes and ear." She said, kiss me on my mark and then I passed out.

I open my eyes and saw a man with spike hair cut with gold highlight. I feel he was carrying me somewhere but I did not care anymore. I close my eyes again and fell a sleep.

(End of the dream)

I woke up and feel someone kiss my forehead. "Was that a dream or was that real?" I asked myself, sat up in the bed. I stand up and walk out of the room. I went down the hallway, saw a cat walking passing me. I heard Yusei voice in a room. I was going to leave until he say my name.

(In the room)

"Yusei, I want you to watch over Aki when she is her." said an older woman. "I know." Yusei said, looking at her. "Aki is the daughter of Earth and you are the son of the sun and the moon. Remember Yusei, you are mark you keep Aki safe." The woman said, looking back at him.

"I know I'm the son of the sun and the moon." Yusei said, turn around and walk out of the room. "Aki." Yusei said, saw me in the hallway. "I was looking for you to show me around the school." I lie, looking at him. "Okay." Yusei said, start to walk down the hallway. I was right beside him.

Yusei show me all my class room and my bed room. We walk outside and I saw a beautiful flower. I saw pink and red rose. Watch Yusei pick a pink rose and hand it to me. "Pink rose mean love and the red rose mean like." Yusei said. I small the rose and small at him.

"Yusei, it is beatiful." I said, smile at him.

We walk back in the school. Yusei walk me to my room. Okay, I do not have a roommate yeat if you going to asked. "Will I will see you tomorrow Aki." Yusei said. "Okay, see you later then." I said open my door and went in. Yusei walk dawn the hallway to go to him room.

I close the door and went to my bed. I got really for bed and got in the bed. I close my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.


	3. First day of class

I heard someone was knocking on my door. I open my eyes and sat up in my bed. I slowly got up and walk over to the door. I open the door and saw Yusei standing there. "Good morning." Yusei laugh at me because my hair was standing up. "I just wake up and you laughing at me." I said, try to up my hair back down. "Are you really for you first day of class?" Yusei said, looking at me.

"Let me get dress first." I said, close the door. I went to my closet and pull out jean with heart on the butt and put it on. I get a shirt with word say 'Here's never gowning up.' It was Avril Lavigne song on her Five album. I remember when I went there to see her with my best friend Alice last summer before school start again.

I walk out of my room and Yusei was waiting form me outside of my room. We walk down the hallway to go eat breakfast. I saw a girl walk up to us with her friend behind her. "Hey, Yusei." Said the girl with a love in her eyes. I give her a look to tell her to back off. "Hey, Akahana." Yusei said with hate in his voice. I looked up at him. I never heard hate in his voice before.

I walking away because I to not want to heard her voice anymore. I did not feel to hanger anymore. I walk down the hallway and went out side. I walk in the middle of the a group of flower. I heard music start to play.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

I walk down the step and following the music. I stand in front of the door where the music was coming form.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

I walk down the hallway and come to where the music coming from. I slow open the door.

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

I saw a girl play on the dram and was sing too. I walk in to make should she did not see me. I slow close the door.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I standing in front of the door and the girl have her back face to me.

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

I learn to her music. She did not see me yet.

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

After she got done song I clap hand. She stand up and turn to looked at me. The girl have long black hair. "Hi, my name is Carly." Carly said, looking at me. "Hi, my name is Aki." I said back. Yusei walk in the room with a paper in his hand.

"I found you. I have something for you it is your schedule." Yusei said, hand me the paper. I take the paper and open it. I start to read it.

1st Period vampire history

2nd Period animal science

3th Period vampire Science

4th Period English

5th Period art

-Lunch-

6th Period math

7th Period wildlife

8th Period study hall

I flip up the paper and put it in my pocket. Carly walk up to me. "What did you have 1st period?" Carly asked, looking at me. "I have Vampire History." I answer, looking at her too. "I have that class too so I can show you to the class room. If Yusei would let me." Carly asked Yusei. Yusei nod his head and leave the room to go to his 1st period.

Carly and I walk down the hallway. "So did you write that song?" I asked, looking at her. "No, My favorites singer." Carly answer, looking back a me. "Who your favorites singer?' I asked. "Avril Lavigne. When she sing I feel good about myself. "Carly answer. I did not said anything. We walk in are 1st period and sat down next to each other.

Carly and I best friend now on the first day. I happy to have a good friend like her. A teacher walk in the class room. He was a tall man with blonde short hair. "Good morning, class." He said, looking at us. His voice was cool and evil. I can feel it in the back row when he looking at me or talk too.

His looking at him and I saw his eyes. His eyes was blood red. I looked away from him. I watch me walk up to me. "You are Aki right." The teacher said in a cold voice. "Y...yes...sir." I said, looking up at him.

"Will my name is Mr. Fujitako." Fujitako said, walk to the front of the room. "Will class we are going to talk about the history of Vampire." Fujitako said, looking at the class. "Long time ago, vampire used to rule the world but the human overpower us." Fujitako said. I learn to him the while class period. The bell ring. Carly and I stand up and left the room.

We walk down the hallway to are next class. "So what class do you have now?" Carly asked, looking at me. I pull out the paper out of my pocket and read it again. "I have animal science." I answer, put the paper back in my pocket. "You have Ms. Ainsley." Carly said. We walk in the class room. I saw the girl I seen in the lunch room wait her name again it is Akahana.

I watch the girl walk up to me. "Hey, you name is Aki right." She said, looking at me. Carly was right beside me. I nod my head. "Good, now back off Yusei is mine." Akahana said, flip her hair. I was really to punch her in her face. I start to like Yusei and Yusei like me too. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to looking who was behind me.

It was Yusei.

I saw his eyes was head and he was looking at Akahana. "Akahana, I will never be ours." Yusei said in a cold voice. I looking at him and he grab my hand. We walk in the back of the class room. Yusei sat next to me on my right and Carly sat on my left.

Ms. Ainsley walk in the room. She have a smile on her face. "That Ms. Ainsley, she is the better teacher here." Carly whisper. I nod my head to tell her that I heard her. Ainsley looking at me then she smile at me. "Yusei will you get Aki a textbook, please." Ainsley said in her beautiful voice. "Yes, Ms. Ainsley." Yusei said, stand up and went to get a textbook for me.

"here" Yusei said, smile at me. I take the book and told him 'thank you.'

"When you drink human blood. The victim develops a headache, fever, chills, and heart rate as the virus spreads throughout the body but when you bit a vampire you with me mate." Ainsley said, looking at the class.

Ainsley talk the whole class then the bell ring. Yusei standing by side my desk waiting for me to walk out of the classroom together. Carly leave before us. I stand up and grab my books.

What your next class?" Yusei asked, looking at me. "Vampire Science." I answer, looking at him. "I'm in that class too." Yusei said, smiling at me. He open the room of the Vampire Science classroom. We walk in the room and sat down in the back of the room. I saw a man with Blonde hair sitting next to Yusei on his right. "Hey Yusei. Who your friend?" The man asked, looking at me.

"This is Aki." Yusei answer, looking at him. "Hi, my name is Jack." Jack said, smiling at me. "Hi." I said. Then a teacher walk in the classroom. He have short hair and his eyes are red like a evil. I feel something about him I do not like. He just Mr. Dragon in a way. I can't take it anymore I stand up and run out of the classroom.

I run down the hallway and went outside. I sat down by a well and put my head in my hands. I feel someone was follow me. I heard a loud sound for behind me. I stand up and looking at a tree when the sound was coming for.


	4. Chapter 4

I stand and waiting for whoever was it was. I saw it come out slow behind the tree. I take a step back and saw a man with black hair. He take a step close to me. Now he was right in front of me. "Stay...away..from me." I yelled. He grab my neck and left me up in the air. "I will kill you." Was all he can say. I feel to the floor and saw a fight with other man.

I looking at the other man to see who he was and it was Yusei. Yusei throw the man to a tree and knock him out. I was still on the ground. Yusei walk over to me and help me up. Yusei hold me in his arms.

I cry in his cheat. "Aki, let go back to the school." Yusei said, hold my hand. We walk back and it was are next class. It was end of school day. Yusei was not with me in my last class. I walk to the band room and sat down.

(Yusei P.O.V)

I walk down the hallway. I heard Aki was sing in the band room.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I open the door and watch Aki sing. I love her voice it his so beautiful.

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I slow walking up to her and stop right be hind her.

I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see you're all I need

And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK

I sat down next to her. I saw her stop playing. She turn her head to looking at me. "How long have you been here?" She asked, stand up. "I been in here when you were sing." I answer, stand close to her.

Aki and I walk down the hallway to my room. Aki and I walk in my room. She sat on my bed. I learn over and kiss her on the lips.


	5. runaway

(Aki P.O.V)

I woke up in Yusei arms. I lay on his bare cheat. It was the first time I did it with Yusei. I sat up in Yusei bed. I grab my bra and underwear. I put them on and grab Yusei long white shirt.

I stand up and walk over the window. It was still night and I still a old woman walk down the road. I put my clothes on and run outside. I walk down the stair slow so I will not wake no one up.

I open the door and walk outside. When I come out I saw the woman was gone. I walk back to my room. I lay down in my bed and close my eyes.

10 days later...

I did not feel to good. Yusei come and see me when I got sick last week. Then I remember what happen 11 days ago. I sat up in my bed and Yusei was not in the room. I heard a door open. I saw who it was Akahana and she close the door. she walk over to me. "You little ho." She said, looking at me. I looking at her what she talking about.

"You got pregnant with Yusei child." Akahana yelled.

(Yusei P.O.V)

I walk down the hallway to Aki room. I stop because I heard Akahana yelling in Aki room.

"They will kill the baby." Akahana said.

My eyes got wide.

"And I will tell them you have Yusei child." Akahana said.

"I will not let no one kill Yusei and my child." Aki said.

I walk faster in the room and open the door. Akahana to looking at me. "Akahana." I said, looking at her.

"Yes." Akahana said, looking at me. "Leave." I said, walk over to Aki. Akahana watch me wrap my arms around Aki.

Akahana run out of the room with tear in her eyes.

Aki put her head on my shoulder. "Yusei." Aki cry. "Aki, I will not let them kill are child." I said, kiss her forehead.

It was night-time now Aki was a sleep. I pack two bag to take with us. I slow pick up Aki without waking her up. I make my way to the front door. I start run vampire speed. I looking down at Aki. She have one of her hand over her stomach.

I stop and saw a cave. I walk over to it and put Aki down very slow. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her.

The next morning...

(Aki P.O.V)

I woke up in Yusei arms. I sat up not to wake up Yusei and saw we are in a cave. I looked down at Yusei and kiss his soft lips. Yusei open his eyes and kiss me back. I pull away from Yusei and stand up.

Yusei stand up to and walk out of the cave. I follow him out outside. The light start to her my eyes. "Aki you need to stay in the cave I will stand watch." Yusei said, block the light out of my face. I nod my head and went back inside.

I grab one of the bag Yusei bring with him. I put it and saw same clothes of mine and same of him. In the other bag was food. I sat down by a rock and close my eyes.

(Yusei P.O.V)

I was standing watch to make sure on one with hurt Aki and the baby. I heard a sound coming behind a tree. I was real to fight who ever it is. I saw a blonde hair coming out behind the tree.

It was Jack.

Then I was two more come out behind the tree. one was Carly and other man. "Yo, Yusei." said the man. He was shorter than Yusei he have light orange hair. "Crow, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Will I heard the Yusei got a girl pregnant it that true?" Crow asked, walking up to me. 'Great now the whole school know Aki pregnant.' I said to myself.

I slow nod my head. "Where is she?" Carly asked. I did not answer her. "Yusei, we will not hurt her. We come here to help you." Jack said, looking at me. I looking at him for a second then walk in the cave.

Jack, Crow, and Carly follow me in. I saw Aki a sleep by a rock. "So that is Aki. I heard about. She is beautiful." Crow said, looking at her. Jack sat down on the right side wall and Carly sat down next to him.

I sat down next to Aki and put her in my arms try to not wake her. Crow lay down next to Jack and Carly.

I feel Aki move and little bit then she open her eyes. I looked down at her. "We are going to leave tonight." I said. everyone looking at me

Aki on my lay and lay her head by my neck. I wrap my arms around her and wait until dark.

Night time...

I wake everyone up and told them it it time to go. we walk out of the cave and down the durty road. Aki is on my back. "So did you and Aki come up with a name?" Carly said, looking at me. "Carly, she is not a month pregnant yet." Jack said, looking at her. "And they just found out yesterday. "Crow said, looking at Carly too.

"We need to find a name for it." Aki whisper in my ear. She make should no one with heard her. I turn my head to looking at her. "Your right." I said looking at the three people it front of me.

I saw Jack and Crow start to fight. Carly was trying to stop the fighting. "You guy will you stop." Aki order, looking at them. Jack, Carly, and Crow all stop and looking at Aki.

"I'm sorry, Aki. Did we wake you." Carly said.

"No, I been up." Aki said, looking at her.

"That good." Carly said, looking at the ground.

"So, Yusei where are we going to stay?" Jack asked, looked at him.

"I do not know, yet." I answer, looking at him.

I put Aki down and put one arms around her. "Yusei, I feel someone follow us." Jack said, looking around. I stand in front of Aki. "Come out." I yelled, looked around. I feel Aki wrap her arms around one of my arms. Then Aki looking up and saw three other vampire jump down for the tree.

"Run." All I can said to Aki. Aki let go of me and start to run.

(Aki P.O.V)

Yusei told me to run. I stop running and I knew I was far away from Yusei. I walk and I found a house. I knock on the door but no one was home. I slow open the door and there was nothing in the house.

I walk in and sat on a step that lead upstairs. I sat there waiting hoping Yusei will find me. I put my hand on my flip stomach. I heard footstep outside. I stand up and really to fight who ever it out there.

They slow open the door and I grab a pan that I found. I only see there shadow. There was there of them. I hind under a table with the pan in my right hand.

"Are you should she in here." It sound like Jack. But it can be a trip the get me out where I was hiding at. "Yeah. I smell her in here." Sound like Yusei now. I pull my head out under the table half way and it was Yusei, Jack, and Carly.

I hint Yusei shoe the have him looking down. "Why are you under a table?" Yusei asked, help me up. "Because, to hind." I said, pull my arms away for him. I walk over to a window and looking out and saw the sun was coming up. "You need to rest, Aki." Yusei said, walk up behind me. I nod and walk over my a wall. Yusei follow me and sat down next to me.

I lay my head on Yusei lay and close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

night time...

(Yusei P.O.V)

I heard a loud sound. comeing in front of us. Aki is on my back and Jack and crow was beside me. Carly was beside Jack. I put aki down and told her to run far away form here. Carly follow Aki.

(Aki P.O.V)

"Aki, I think we can stop now." Carly said, stop running. I slow down and looking at Carly.

"Aki did you heard that?" Carly asked, looking around. I looking around and saw someone jump down for a tree. He have long blonde all the way down to his back. Carly stand in front of me. "If you want Aki you have to get passing me first." Carly yelled, looking at him.

The man run up and hint Carly to the tree. Carly land on her side and yelled in pain. The man walk up to me and I take a step back. He reach out of grab my neck. "Yusei, help." I yelled, but got cut off when he grab me by my neck.

He lift me up in the air and holding tighter and tighter on my neck. I close my close and I know I will die here. I fail Yusei and are unborn child too. I feel that I hint the ground hard. I feel someone pick me up in their arms.

(Yusei P.O.V)

I carry Aki to where the other are. Crow went to looking for a house. Jack and I went to looking for the girl. When we got there. Carly was by the tree laying on her side. Aki was on the ground half dead.

I let the tear fall. "Aki, I'm sorry." Yusei whisper, kiss her solf lips. I walk up the step and saw Jack sat down next to Carly. Carly did not wake up after we found her. I went upstairs and put Aki on the bed. I put my hand on Aki stomach to feel the baby if he or she okay. I keep it there for a while then I feel it. I lean down and kiss Aki stomach.

I stand up and leave the room. I when back on stair and saw Carly was up. Jack kiss Carly on her lip.

5 hour later...

I was getting worry because Aki did not wake up, yet. I sat next to Aki and hold her hand. I saw her eyes move a little bit. Aki slow open her his and looking at me. "Aki." I said, kiss lip.

Aki eyes got wide. "Um..who are you." Aki asked, looking at me. I pull away and looking at her with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

(Yusei P.O.V)

"Aki, did me yusei. Your mate." I said, sat down on the bed next to her. Aki stand up and take a step back. "Aki it me, your are pregnant with my child for 7 week now." I said, walk close to her.

I watch Aki put her hand on her stomach and looking at me. Her eyes got wide. I walk close to her but she did not move back. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. Aki wrap her arms around me and cry on my chart.

Aki pull away and run out of the room. Carly, Jack, and Crow saw Aki run out of the house with tear in her eyes. I run down stair and saw Jack and Crow. Carly follow Aki into the frost.

"What happen?" Jack asked, looking at me. "Aki can remember me." Yusei answers, walk passing them.

(End Yusei P.O.V)

Aki run try to get away for Carly but she went the other way. Aki stop running and looking up at the sky.

My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

I'll try to find  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

Yusei walk in the frost to try to find Aki. He looking up at the sky and wish to have his Aki back. Yusei walk cross the river.

My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

I'll try to find  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

Aki sat down by the river where Yusei is but Yusei his farer down the river. Aki take off his shoe and put her feet in the water.

Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine

Alone inside  
I can only hear your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Yusei looking at the water and throw a rock at his reflection. "I was a fool to let you go with Carly. I should have gone with you." Yusei said, walk down the river. "Yusei." I heard a voice behind me. I turn around and saw Aki stand there. I walk close to her but she gone. I was picture her in my mind.

I can't find my mind  
Keeps on coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side

Aki watch her reflection in the water. The herself turn into Yusei. she kick her legs and herself come back. "Why am I think of that guy." Aki said to herself, stand up and walk the way Yusei at.

Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine

Yes, I'm wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about waiting  
Just hold me

I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've got to find a way, yeah

Yusei looking down and saw Wolf have here little family. They all run passing him but one stop to looked at him, then run off with his family. "I will help Aki to remember." Yusei said, close his eyes the picture his new family with Aki in his live.

Mine, until you're mine  
Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side

Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine

My state of mind  
Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me

Aki stop walking because she saw Yusei standing watching her. Aki jumping on the rock to get on the other side of the river. Yusei run up to her and span her around. "Yusei." Aki said, remembering everything. Yusei put her down and kiss her forehead. Aki wrap her arms around him and kiss his lips.

"Yusei, I love you." Aki said, grab Yusei hand. 'I happy to have my Aki back.' Yusei said, kiss her back. "Let go home." Aki said, walk back to the house follow by Yusei. Yusei and Aki wake up the stairs to go to their room.

"Yusei, I'm sorry I forgot about you." Aki cry, looking at him. Yusei lead down and kiss her lip. "It is not your fail, Aki." Yusei said, put his hand on top of Aki. "Let go to sleep because we have to leave tonight." Yusei said, lay down next to her on the bed.

It night time...

Yusei, Aki, Jack, Crow, and Carly leave the house around 9:00. Yusei have Aki on his back. Aki fell asleep on Yusei back. "Yusei where are we going?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"I do not know but I will not let anyone come a feet to Aki." Yusei said, his eyes flash red. "Yusei it been seven week when we leave the house of night and no one come for us, yet. "Carly said, standing by Jack.

"I know." Yusei said sad. Aki woke up and Yusei put Aki down. Yusei grab Aki hand and start to walk with her.


End file.
